Happy Valentine's Day
by Dutchtralian Twins
Summary: Short Valentine's Day multichap. For those with a partner and those without. Shiz-era, Fiyeraba and AU.
1. Plans and suspicions

**AN: Hello! It's Maddy and Elizabeth again, back to brighten up your Valentine's Day. Since Maddy started off the Lurlinemas story, it was decided that I would start off the Valentine's one. Unfortunately, after Maddy gave me a prompt ("Fiyero wants to surprise Elphaba for Valentine's Day and asks Galinda for help"), the plot bunnies somehow got hold of it and somehow turned it into...well...this. My twin was understanding enough to say, "Let's just ditch the prompt idea for this story and weave together a plot based on what you've just written" (in not so many words) and thus this is how it turned out. So without further ado, I give you you... *drumroll* ...Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Elizabeth. xx**

* * *

**Plans and suspicions**

"Fiyero?"

Fiyero jerked as Galinda laid a gentle hand on his forearm. "Oh, hey, Glin."

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Fiyero sighed.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Then why are you sitting here looking so glum? You and Elphie didn't have a fight, did you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it's just that you're usually with Elphie unless you've had a fight. And you usually look as if you're on Cloud Nine unless you've had a fight. So if you didn't have a fight, why are you alone and glum?"

Fiyero heaved another sigh. "Valentine's Day is coming up."

Galinda squealed. "I know! Isn't it exciting? So why are you all gloomified?"

"Because I have no idea what to do for Elphaba. I don't know what to get her, where to take her…anything."

"You haven't got any ideas at all?" Galinda asked, taking a seat beside the defeated-looking prince. "Even rejected ones?"

Fiyero shook his head. "I've gone completely blank this time. I think I used up all my good ideas around Lurlinemas. I need something better; something…extra-special."

"Aw, you are _so_ romantic!"

Fiyero shot Galinda an annoyed look. "Tell me that _after_ I've had a vaguely romantic idea."

Galinda huffed. "Dinner?" she suggested.

Fiyero shrugged. "Maybe, but I'd have to come up with something spectacular to make it extra-special."

"A romantic, outdoors picnic dinner, maybe in a clearing in the forest." Galinda sighed dreamily.

"Problem with that, Glin – there's still snow out there. It would hardly be romantic if I let the love of my life freeze to death, now, would it?"

Fiyero covered his ears as Galinda suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream.

"_Ohhh, you called her the love of your life! Oh, oh, oh, that –"_

Fiyero clamped a hand over Galinda's mouth. "Don't _do_ that! Honestly, Glin, everyone's going to think I'm trying to murder you in here or something!"

Galinda pushed his hand away. "Oh, stop fussing, do, FiFi. Is she _really_ the love of your life?"

Fiyero hesitated. "Yeah," he finally admitted, "she really is. But you're not to tell her, got it?"

"But FiFi –"

"Apart from the fact that it should come from me, it would only scare her away. I can't risk that. I can't risk losing her, not after all the trouble I went through to get her in the first place," he said firmly.

Galinda sighed, disappointed. "I suppose you're right."

"Now, getting back to this Valentine's Day thing. Have _you_ got any suggestions?"

Galinda was silent for a few minutes while she thought. Finally, her face brightened. "I just might have an idea."

* * *

"Are you sure we can pull this off without her getting suspicious?" Fiyero asked anxiously.

"It will be tough, but I'm sure we can make it work if we're careful. Are _you_ sure you can afford it?"

Fiyero shot her a look.

"Okay, okay, just checking. It's just that it _will_ be awfully expensive, especially for a first Valentine's Day together."

Fiyero's anxiety grew and he began twisting his hands together. "Oh, Oz, she won't think I'm being too forward, will she? I mean, we _have_ only been together for a few weeks. I don't want to scare her off by rushing things…"

Galinda laid a hand on his arm in a calming gesture. "Just stick to the plan, be a gentleman and act considerately, and she'll have no cause to doubt. Alright?"

Fiyero took a deep breath and nodded. "If you really think so…"

"I do. Now, bookings?"

"I'll get on it right away. I had to get my parents to increase my allowance, but I should be right for money now. I just need to – Oh, no," he interrupted himself. "Here she comes now. We'll finish this conversation later, okay?"

"Sure," Galinda agreed. "Bye, FiFi!"

"Bye, Glin." Fiyero flashed her a smile before turning to face his girlfriend. "Hey, sweetheart," he greeted her, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Hey," Elphaba returned softly. "What did Galinda want?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. She just wanted…my opinion on…something," Fiyero answered vaguely.

"On what, exactly? If her walk is sexy enough?" Elphaba joked.

Fiyero laughed. "Something like that."

"Well? Is it?"

Fiyero frowned in confusion. "Is what what?"

"Is Galinda's walk sexy enough?" Elphaba's tone was teasing, but Fiyero didn't seem to notice.

"I…really wouldn't know."

"Oh, come on, you can tell me." Elphaba grinned. "I won't kill you…much."

"There's only one girl whose walk I ever notice anymore," Fiyero told her seriously, drawing her closer to him.

"Oh?" Elphaba asked innocently. "And who might that be? Madame Morrible?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "No, you," he said patiently, before giving her a long, firm kiss. "Lunch?"

Elphaba shook her head apologetically. "Sorry, I've got to run some errands for Nessa. That's what I came over to tell you, actually."

"Oh."

Elphaba melted at the disappointed look that etched itself across Fiyero's handsome features, and she tipped his chin up so that he was looking at her. "I'm sorry. Look, we'll do lunch tomorrow, okay?"

Fiyero nodded his agreement. "Okay."

"Good." Elphaba kissed him lightly. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Fiyero murmured as he watched Elphaba leave. "Later."

_Oh, well,_ he consoled himself. At least now he could finish his conversation with Galinda!

* * *

"Glin?"

"Mmm…?" Galinda hummed distractedly, her tongue poking out slightly in a sign of concentration.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing."

Elphaba watched on, eyebrows raised, as Galinda bent over the desk and pressed her lips to the paper. "Okay, that was disturbing."

Galinda turned to face her best friend, nose scrunched up in confusion. "How so?"

"Think about it, Glin. You just kissed a piece of paper. Right now, I am beginning to have serious doubts about your sanity."

The blonde girl giggled. "Oh, Elphie! I wasn't kissing paper!"

"You could have fooled me," Elphaba muttered. "What _were_ you doing, then?"

"I'm writing out my Valentine's cards," Galinda explained, turning back to the task at hand, "and each card gets a lipstick print. Like a virtual kiss. See?"

"How many of those things are you planning on giving out?"

"One to every boy on campus."

"_Every_ boy?" Elphaba echoed, startled. "What, from all years?"

"Uh-huh."

"But that's…a few hundred!"

"Uh-huh," Galinda said again. "That's why I'm getting a head-start now. Did you realize there are only a couple of weeks until Valentine's Day?"

Elphaba ignored the change of track. "You'd better not be giving one of those things to Fiyero," she warned her friend.

"Of course I am," Galinda said brightly as if it were a given. "I can't miss _anyone_. It would be rude – especially considering we dated."

"Glin…"

"Oh, don't worry, Elphie," Galinda continued, holding up the card she had made for Fiyero.

Elphaba strode over and snatched the card from the blonde's hands. She paused to shoot Galinda a suspicious glance, before beginning to read.

_Happy Friendship Day!  
(Alternatively known as 'Be-Kind-To-Your-Ex-Girlfriend Day')_

Elphaba looked up and raised an eyebrow. "'Be-Kind-To-Your-Ex-Girlfriend Day'?" she questioned sceptically. "Glin, Fiyero is _always_ kind to you."

Galinda pursed her lips thoughtfully. "True. I'll change it to 'Be-Extra-Kind-To-Your-Ex-Girlfriend Day'." Galinda took back the card and made the adjustment as Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I hope there's no lipstick mark inside that."

"Just how insensitive do you think I am?" Galinda asked indignantly.

"Just checking," Elphaba said, holding up her hands in defence.

"So, anyway, as I was saying, there are only a couple of weeks to go until Valentine's Day…"

Elphaba looked at her friend blankly. "So?"

"Well, it's going to be you and Fiyero's first Valentine's Day together…"

"Yes, I suppose so," Elphaba said drily, "considering we only just got together not long before Lurlinemas."

"…and you two are _so cute_ together…"

"So you tell me every five minutes."

"...and Fiyero can be really romantic when he wants to be…"

Elphaba sighed impatiently. "Glin, where is all this leading?"

"Well, I just wondered if you two had any plans for Valentine's Day." Galinda gave a nonchalant shrug, looking at her friend innocently yet expectantly. "That's all."

"Why would we have anything planned?"

Galinda gasped, her eyes widening in a comical representation of the horror she felt at that question. "Elphie, what do you _mean_?" she screeched. "It's _Valentine's Day_! The day that's all about _looove_. And you and Fiyero are in _looove_, aren't you?"

"I –"

"So you _must_ do something!"

Elphaba blinked at Galinda's rant. "Ummm…okay," she said slowly. "No, there's nothing planned…as far as I know. If Fiyero is as big on this whole thing as you are, then I guess he'll drag me out for lunch or dinner, and you'll force me into an immodest frock and skyscraper heels and give me a make-over." She shrugged. "But I'm not planning on it."

"No plans?"

"No plans," Elphaba confirmed.

"Hmmm." Galinda smirked and let out a giggle, but before Elphaba could question the reason, a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it," Elphaba said quickly, already halfway there. She opened the door to find an anxious-looking Fiyero standing outside. "Yero," she greeted him in surprise. "Are you alright? Do you need something? Help with your homework, perhaps?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Fiyero cleared his throat nervously. "Um, actually, it's Galinda I wanted to see. Is she in?"

Elphaba's surprise grew. "Yes, she is. Glin," she called to her roommate, clearly puzzled, "Fiyero wants to talk to you."

In hardly any time at all, Galinda was pushing her way past Elphaba and into the corridor. She quickly closed the door behind her, leaving the green girl to stare at it, taken aback at the suddenness of everything.

"O-kay…"

It was ten minutes before Galinda returned to the dormitory.

"Well?" Elphaba asked, immediately going into grilling mode. She felt a bit like an animal pouncing on its prey, but she didn't really care. "Is everything okay?"

To Elphaba's great irritation, Galinda giggled at her again and sat back down, returning to her card-kissing.

"_Well_?"

_Kiss_.

"Galinda?"

Galinda waved a hand in the air casually. "Everything's fine."

Elphaba growled in frustration, but the blonde wouldn't give any more away. Elphaba had to deal with Galinda's random giggle-fests for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Fiyero…?"

Fiyero glanced up and blinked. "Yes?"

Elphaba bit her lip for a moment before asking, "You'd tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?"

Fiyero frowned. "Of course I would. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that…well…I mean, I might not be good at talking about…personal things, but you can always talk to me. You know that, right?"

"I know." Fiyero reached over and squeezed Elphaba's hand, smiling softly at her.

There was a pause, and Elphaba realized, when he went back to eating, that Fiyero wasn't going to say anything further, so she continued, "So if there was something wrong…"

"I'd tell you."

Silence reigned for a few minutes, but Elphaba wasn't convinced. She kept pushing her food around on her plate before sighing. Finally beginning to get a bit antsy, Elphaba burst out, "Fiyero, is there something wrong?"

Fiyero looked up again. "No… Why?"

"Well, it's just…you wanting to speak to Galinda last night."

Fiyero reddened slightly. "Oh, that."

"You _can_ talk to me. About anything. Even…" She swallowed. "Even if it's about me."

"About you?" Fiyero questioned with a frown.

"In fact, if it's about me, I would appreciate you talking to me about it instead of to someone else. If I've done something wrong or if we're not working out or something, I want to know. I _need_ to know."

Fiyero was shocked. "Oz, Fae, no!" he cried, suddenly appearing beside her and crushing her hands in his. "No, Elphaba, we are _fine_. _More_ than 'fine'; we are _perfect_. I _love_ you," he emphasized, searching her eyes; silently pleading with her to believe him.

"Are you…" Elphaba's voice caught in her throat and she swallowed before trying again. "Are you sure we're okay?"

"We're _perfect_," Fiyero reiterated. He rose and pressed a firm kiss to Elphaba's lips. "I love you, Elphaba."

Elphaba gave a small smile. "I love you, too, Yero."

* * *

"Did you manage to get them?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah; thanks for giving me that idea, Glin. I just hope she likes it."

"She will," Galinda said confidently. "Did you do what I suggested?"

"Yes, I did. Hopefully, we'll get the full experience."

Galinda began bouncing slightly. "I'm so excited for her! Oh, I wish I could see it! I wish I could find a guy as romantic as you for myself." She sighed.

Fiyero cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Recognizing she had just turned the situation awkward, Galinda gave Fiyero a wry smile. "She'll love it."

"Speaking of…"

Galinda followed Fiyero's gaze to see Elphaba approaching. She sighed and bit her lip.

"What are you two chattering about?" Elphaba asked as she neared them. Her tone was light, but the glance she threw at her best friend and boyfriend was suspicious as all get out.

"Oh, not much," Fiyero replied in the same easy manner. He wrapped an arm around Elphaba's waist and drew her closer to drop a kiss onto her lips.

"Just stuff," Galinda added brightly.

"What stuff?"

"Oh, you know…stuff. The weather, school work –"

"School work?" Elphaba interrupted, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Since when do either of you care enough about school work to actually be discussing it in your own time?"

"Well, okay, maybe there wasn't all that much said about school work," Galinda conceded. "But we _did_ discuss the weather, and Valentine's Day –"

Fiyero shot her a warning look.

"– and that cute boy I saw at the Primrose Café yesterday…"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero. "Is this something I should know about?"

Fiyero's eyes widened. "What? No! I mean, there's nothing to… That is to say, I wasn't…" He groaned. "Sweet Oz, Galinda! Why do you always have to drag me into these awkward discussions? Now my girlfriend thinks I'm gay!"

Galinda giggled. "Sorry, FiFi," she said, not sounding in the least bit apologetic.

Fiyero grunted. "Sure, sure."

Elphaba grinned up at her boyfriend. "Well, just so long as you don't get jealous and run off with the guy," she teased him.

Fiyero dug a finger into her side and rested his nose against hers. "I have no intention of it."

"Ah, but how can I be sure?"

"I'm sure I can convince you." Fiyero tilted his head slightly and was just about to kiss Elphaba when a loud squeal interrupted them.

"Oh, you two are just _so cute_ together!"

Elphaba glared at Galinda and Fiyero sighed.

Galinda gave a sheepish grin. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone…"

The couple both rolled their eyes as the blonde skipped off.

"Oz, I swear that girl is more excited about our relationship than even _we_ are!" Elphaba said with a shake of her head.

"Aw, I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Fiyero murmured, finally kissing his girlfriend.

"So what were you two _really_ talking about?" Elphaba asked curiously as they began to head towards the café hand-in-hand.

"We told you," Fiyero replied with a slight frown.

"Yeah, but you know what? Somehow, I just wasn't convinced."

Fiyero shrugged. "She was just asking how our relationship was going. Am I making you happy; stuff like that."

"Oh," Elphaba said after a moment. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Fiyero cried, shaking his head quickly. "We're perfect."

Elphaba didn't say anything further.

* * *

_Smack_.

Silence.

Scribbling.

_Smack_.

Silence.

Scribbling.

_Smack_.

"Honestly, Galinda would you cut it out?" Elphaba snapped in irritation.

Galinda looked up in surprise and blinked. "Cut what out?"

"Kissing those bloody cards. Seeing you kissing a guy is bad enough, but seeing you kissing a card is downright creepy. You do realize, don't you, that if anyone else saw it, they'd be carting you off to a mental hospital in the blink of an eye?"

Galinda sighed and turned in her chair so that she was fully facing Elphaba. "Alright, what is it? What's the matter?"

"Who says anything is the matter?" Elphaba retorted defensively.

Galinda raised one perfectly-groomed eyebrow. "You're snapping at me for no reason. Now what is it?"

Elphaba sighed. "It's not really anything… It's just…Fiyero said you were asking about us. How we are. You know, in our…relationship."

"And…?" Galinda prompted, trying to go along with Fiyero's obvious lie.

"And I guess it just worried me…that maybe…maybe you're seeing something I'm not. Something wrong. I don't want to make Fiyero unhappy."

Galinda gaped at her friend. "Elphie, how could you even _think_ that? He _loves_ you!"

Elphaba twisted her hands together, suddenly look worried – scared, almost, thought Galinda. "But how can I be sure?"

"Do you really think he'd still be with you if he weren't?" Galinda demanded.

"You know, Fiyero is a lot more considerate than most people give him credit for. What if he's just staying with me because he feels sorry for me? Like it was with Boq and Nessa? I don't want a relationship built on pity."

Galinda sighed in frustration. "Do you remember how long it took Fiyero to convince you he was being genuine? To convince you to go out with him? Do you really think he would have put in all that effort for someone he may have cared about but didn't really love?"

Elphaba had no argument to that.

The blonde came over to sit beside the green girl and took her hands. "He really does love you, Elphie," Galinda said softly. "He's completely serious about you. I doubt he's ever been serious about anything in his life…until now. Fiyero _loves_ you, Elphaba."

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Elphaba asked, sounding suspiciously teary.

Galinda laughed and hugged the other girl. "It's what friends do."

* * *

Fiyero looked at the card in his hand and beamed. "Thanks, Glin! This is going to be such a big help!" On impulse, he pulled Galinda in for a fierce hug and kissed her cheek. "Whatever would I do without you?"

"A big help with what, exactly?" came a tight voice from behind them. "A big help with hiding your affair from me?"

Fiyero and Galinda both spun around, caught unawares and flushing guiltily, but nevertheless gaping at Elphaba.

"What?" came Fiyero's incredulous cry.

"I guess I kind of expected this sooner or later." Elphaba turned to Galinda. "But not from _you_."

"Elphie –"

"I see it all so clearly now. The way you two keep disappearing off together; the way you go quiet or change the topic whenever I come near; the way you keep asking about our relationship all the time. And you telling me that Fiyero loves me just so I wouldn't see through your pathetic façade. And him telling me that he loves me and that we're perfect. Ha!" She spat out a bitter laugh. "And Nessa wonders what I have against people."

"Elphaba, it's not like that at all," Fiyero tried.

"Shut up! I don't want to know you anymore," Elphaba hissed. "Now go away while I deal with this deceiving slut I thought was my friend."

Fiyero gasped.

Galinda blanched. "Elphie, just let us explain! He doesn't like me like that, and I don't like him like that! He's in love with _you_, and that's how it should be."

Elphaba's voice was dangerously low. "How _dare_ you lie to me, you low-down, dirty, rotten, stinking, boyfriend-stealing _bitch_!"

At the last word, a bolt of magic shot out of Elphaba's fingertips and struck Galinda across the face. Galinda, who had been rooted to the spot in horror, staggered backwards, and Fiyero instinctively reached out to steady her.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "You two deserve each other." And with that, the angered green girl pivoted on her heel and marched off.

* * *

Galinda quietly shut the door and tentatively looked around. "Elphie?" she whispered.

There was no reply, but Galinda heard a rattling sound coming from the bathroom.

"Elphie?" she tried again, slightly louder this time, as she moved towards the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Elphaba pulling things out of the cupboards and drawers. "Elphie, what are you doing?"

Elphaba swung around and bared her teeth. "Don't _ever_ call me that again," she hissed. "You and your stupid nicknames. Just leave me alone!" she yelled, pushing past the smaller girl and throwing an armful of toiletries into her suitcase, which was lying open on her bed.

"Why are you packing?"

"I'm moving out."

"Moving out?" Galinda echoed dumbly.

"I am going to see Madame Morrible and try to arrange some alternative accommodation." Elphaba slammed her suitcase shut and stormed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, she returned, grumbling angrily to herself.

Immediately, Galinda sprang up. "You're not really going to move out, are you?" she asked anxiously, twisting her hands together.

"No, I'm not," Elphaba snapped. "There is nowhere else for me to stay."

Galinda breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have no choice now. I'm going to have to leave Shiz."

Galinda's eyes widened and she gasped. "What? Elphaba, no!"

Elphaba dumped her suitcase on the floor and turned back towards the door. "I'm going to inform my sister and make the necessary arrangements."

As Elphaba began to leave, Galinda lunged forward and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me!" Elphaba yelled, trying to shake her off, but Galinda's grip stayed firm.

"No," Galinda said, her voice suddenly as strong as her grip. "I will not let go until you hear the truth."

"I know the truth," Elphaba growled, "and I am not going to listen to any more of your lies."

Beginning to get angry herself, Galinda pushed Elphaba up against the wall and held her there with surprising strength. "You listen to me, Elphaba Melena Thropp, and listen good. Fiyero and I are _not_ having an affair. He asked me to help him plan a date for you two for Valentine's Day. He wanted to do something special for you because he loves you, but he was lost for ideas. He asked for my help. That is _all_. The only reason it was all so secretive was because it was meant to be a surprise. He loves you and you know it." Galinda stared Elphaba down, silently daring her to contradict the blonde.

Elphaba broke out of Galinda's grasp. "I don't believe you. Talk about elaborate lies!"

"It's the truth! Fiyero will tell you the same thing. He doesn't know I've told you. I didn't want to betray his secret, but you had to know."

"So I go and ask him and he confirms it and we make up and all is happy again because he corroborates your story which you both had time to think up?" Elphaba snorted. "Just how gullible do you think I am?"

"For Oz' sakes, Elphaba!" Galinda yelled. "Can't you get it into that thick skull of yours that he loves _you_? _You_, Elphaba, not me! _You_! He gave me a hug because I helped him out with the planning of a date for him and you. Fiyero and I are friends. Nothing more."

Startled at Galinda's outburst, Elphaba stayed quiet.

"Look, if you'd prefer, I won't hang around Fiyero anymore. I won't touch him, I won't talk to him, and I _certainly_ won't help him. If only you'll believe me."

Elphaba turned away and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to believe anymore," she admitted quietly.

"I know how paranoid you can be, Elphaba," Galinda said softly, approaching the taller girl. "I know how hurt you've been in the past. But _I _would never hurt you. I promise I wouldn't. You're my best friend, Elphie. I love you. I would never want to risk our friendship. And I know Fiyero would rather die than hurt you. _He loves you_."

Elphaba broke down.

"Go and talk to Fiyero," Galinda encouraged her. "I'm sure that right now he'll be tearing his hair out over the thought of losing you."

Elphaba sniffled. "I can't promise anything…but I'll talk to hm."

Galinda gave Elphaba a small smile. "That's it." She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's taller frame in a comforting embrace.

Elphaba hugged Galinda back, squeezing her eyes shut as the tears fell steadily.


	2. Mobs and stupid princes

**AN: It's me again! I loved Elizabeth's ideas, so I decided to just go with it - and I'm actually quite happy with how it all turned out :). I especially like the Boq part in this chapter ^^.**

**Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

**Maddy**

* * *

**Mobs and stupid princes**

There was a knock on the door to Fiyero's dorm room.

"Go away," he called, quickly wiping his face. If he was going to have to open the door, he didn't want whoever was on the other side to know that he had been crying.

"Fiyero? It's me."

He froze upon hearing her voice. Then he leapt to his feet and ran over to the door, opening it.

"Fae?"

She sniffled.

He quickly stepped aside to let her in, closing the door behind them.

"Fae," he began anxiously. "You have to know that I would never, _ever _–"

"I know." She plucked at one of the cushions in the window seat as she sat down. "Galinda said the same thing."

"And do you believe us?" he asked when she didn't say anything else.

She shrugged, biting her lip. "I don't know."

"Elphaba." He knelt down in front of her, taking both of her hands in his own and looking into her eyes. "Fae, I love you. You have to believe that. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever. Please…"

She lowered her eyes, staring at the floor for a moment. Then she looked up again.

"So what was it all about, then?" she asked quietly. "You and Galinda?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before sitting down in the window seat beside her.

"I wanted to plan the perfect Valentine's Day date," he confessed. "Really make it special, you know? But I didn't have any ideas at all, so I asked Glin to help me. She helped me plan everything out and she made some of the necessary arrangements. I wanted to surprise you."

She looked at him silently. It was the same story Galinda had given her… but did that prove anything? They could have thought it up together days ago, as an excuse to give her if she ever were to suspect anything…

She tried not to listen to that stern voice in the back of her head that told her that neither Fiyero nor Galinda would _ever _do that to her. Her best friend and her boyfriend… behind her back.

"Was it payback?" she whispered.

He was startled. "What?"

She looked up at him again, her dark brown eyes filled with tears. "For… for the Lion Cub, and everything? I mean… I fell in love with you when you were still with Galinda, so now the two of you thought –"

"No!" he cried, cupping her face with both hands. "No, Elphaba, stop this! It wasn't payback, because there was no 'it'! There's nothing between Galinda and me! We're just friends, Fae. Just friends. Nothing more. I asked her to help me, she agreed. _Please_, you have to believe me. I love you and only you, and I would rather cut off my own leg than hurt you!"

She sniffled softly and he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her to him and resting his chin on the top of her head. She didn't make a sound, but he could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. He just rocked her back and forth, holding her tightly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear when she finally stopped shaking. "So much."

She pulled back slightly to look at him, her face stained with tears. When she saw the sincerity in his eyes, she sniffled again. "I love you, too."

His heart soared upon hearing those words. For a while, he had really thought he was never going to hear her say them again. "Does that mean you believe me?" he asked hopefully.

She searched his eyes and face for any trace of insincerity. When she found none, she nodded slowly.

"I believe you."

Overcome with relief, he crushed her against his chest again, burying his face in her neck.

"Thank Oz," he muttered, running his fingers through her long hair. "I love you, Fae. I really do. I love you."

"I believe you," she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her closer. Then he let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "I can't believe you thought I had an affair with _Galinda_, of all people."

She pulled away, her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with Galinda?" she demanded hotly. Now that she knew her best friend and boyfriend hadn't _actually _had an affair, she was back to her old self again – fiercely protective of the ones she loved.

"Nothing, nothing," Fiyero hastened to assure her, kissing her cheek. "Nothing, Fae. She's a great friend and a wonderful person. Just not by far as wonderful as you are."

Appeased, she leant back against him, putting her head back on his shoulder as he stroked her arm.

"Then why did you say it like that?" she asked him. "Would the idea of you and Galinda having an affair be so utterly ridiculous?"

"Yes," he said. "Because I love you and I would never cheat on you. But also because it's _Galinda_. She's my ex-girlfriend, for one, and I _never _date the same girl twice..."

She raised her head again, glaring at him. "No, because would you imagine what that would do to the scandalacious reputation of Prince Fiyero Tiggular?" she said darkly.

He completely missed her warning undertone. "Exactly! I mean, I have a reputation to uphold, Fae," he said jokingly, only realising his mistake when she sat up completely and narrowed her eyes.

"In that case you should probably break up with me," she sneered. "Dating the Artichoke can't be very good for your reputation."

He gulped. "Fae, I was just joking," he tried. "I don't care what other people think. And you're not an Artichoke," he added sternly. "You're beautiful."

She crossed her arms.

"Aw, Fae, come on," he pleaded. "I'm brainless, you know that. I say stupid things sometimes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

She sighed, melting a little. "You're not brainless."

He pouted.

She laughed. "Okay, maybe you are."

He grinned at her and pulled her back to sit with him again. "I love you. Now, since you already know that I have a surprise planned for Valentine's Day… would you mind not planning anything that day?" he asked innocently. "The plans I have kind of take up most of the day, so…"

"And what plans would that be?" she asked him, at which he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you," he declared. "You already know that there _is _a surprise; I'm not going to tell you _what _the surprise is. Galinda and I just need to take care of a few more things and then we're good to go."

He didn't miss the uncertain look that crossed Elphaba's face and he tightened his grip on her.

"Trust me, Fae," he said, guessing the reason for that look correctly. "I would _never _cheat on you with Galinda. Ever. I couldn't, even if I wanted to – she's way too loyal to you, she would never betray your trust like that."

"So that's why it wouldn't work out?" Elphaba asked, getting worked up again. "Because _she _wouldn't allow you? But you secretly want to, is that it?"

He grimaced when he realised what he'd said. "Fae –"

"Don't you 'Fae' me!" She jumped off his lap and onto the floor, putting her hand on her hips. "Be honest with me, Fiyero, because all you've basically said so far is that being with me ruins the reputation you have to uphold and that you 'couldn't' have an affair with Galinda because she's so loyal to me. Anything else I should know about? What if you find a girl you like that's _not _loyal to me – would you start an affair with her?"

"Fae, I wouldn't –"

"Don't call me that." She turned around. "It's fine, Fiyero. I'm done here. I always knew this wasn't going to work out, anyway – I mean, you're a prince and I'm… me." She shrugged. "I guess I should have seen this coming."

"Nothing's going on –"

"Spare me your lies, Fiyero," she snarled. "I've heard enough of them. You know what? I'll save you the hassle of having to hide your secret relationships and lie to me all the time. You can start a relationship with anyone you want, because I'm done with you. Feel free to do whatever you like, as long as you don't come near me again."

"Elphaba!" he shouted. "Would you just stop for a moment and listen to me?"

She stayed quiet.

"I'm not having an affair with _anyone_," he stressed. "Nor do I want to. All I want is you. Can't you just accept that? I know not many people have loved you in your life, but I do, and so does Galinda. I actually can't believe you would think that low of us," he said, frowning. "That you would really believe we would do something like that to you. For Oz's sake, Elphaba, the whole world is not out to hurt you!"

"It always has been," she said quietly. "Or it felt that way, anyway."

"Maybe that's just because you wouldn't look past people's first reaction to your skin!" Fiyero said in exasperation. "Maybe if you wouldn't push people away all the time, you would actually have friends and a normal life!"

She stilled.

"I get it, Elphaba. You're different and so no-one can love you, but you know what? Maybe you're not so different at all. Maybe people treat you the way they do because you're always making a spectacle of yourself!"

She felt like she had been slapped. Her father had always told her the exact same thing, and Galinda and Fiyero had worked so hard to try and get that idea out of her mind. They had been the first to tell her that she was perfect the way she was; that it wasn't _her _that was wrong, it was people's reactions to her. To hear these words coming from Fiyero's mouth right now hurt her more than she could have anticipated.

Without another word, she made her way over to the door and left, carefully closing it behind her.

Fiyero immediately felt guilty.

He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his head back against the wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would he even say such a thing? He had just panicked a little because she wouldn't believe him; and when he panicked, he said stupid things. Now he had blamed her for something that was not at all her fault, and he knew he had hurt her. She had told him many times about the way her father treated her, the things he had said to her; and now Fiyero had gone and done the exact same thing. He had just done the one thing he had sworn in the beginning he would never do to her: treat her the way her father treated her.

He had to apologise.

He left his room and locked it behind him, intending to make his way over to Elphaba and Galinda's dorm room; but in the hallways, he ran into Boq.

"Hey, Fiyero," the Munchkin greeted him. Then he frowned. "What are you doing? You look horrible."

"Thanks, Biq," Fiyero said sarcastically.

Boq grimaced. "Sorry."

Fiyero just sighed. "I had a fight with Elphaba," he admitted. "I said some things I shouldn't have… I was going to apologise to her."

"Knowing Elphaba, you might want to wait a while," Boq advised him. "You know, give her a chance to cool off first. Unless you want to be blasted into a tree by a surge of uncontrolled magic."

"Good point." The two boys walked outside and Fiyero sat down on a bench. Boq sat down beside him.

"I actually want to talk to you," Boq began. "About, you know… Galinda… and Nessa."

Fiyero raised his eyebrow. "Galinda _and _Nessa?"

Boq nodded unhappily. "You see…" He sighed and kicked against a pebble. "Oh, you're going to think I'm insane, but… but the things is… I think I'm in love with both of them."

Fiyero snorted a laugh.  
Boq scowled at him. "Shut up, FiFi. It's not funny!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "The thing is… when I see Galinda, it's like… like the sun is there, lighting up the room and filling it with sunshine and flowers and butterflies."

Fiyero, somehow, managed to keep a straight face and nodded. "Go on."

"But when I see Nessa…" Boq sighed. "It's like there's rainbows in the sky, you know what I'm saying? She's so beautiful, and then when she smiles at me it's like I can hear birds singing and violins playing…"

Fiyero nodded seriously. "So what's better? Sunshine, flowers and butterflies; or rainbows, birds and violins?"

He secretly thought he should be given an award for managing to keep both his face and voice completely serious right now.

Boq sighed again and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know! When I'm around Nessa, you know, with the rainbows and the birds, I'm absolutely convinced that I'm in love with her… but when I see Galinda, like I said, it's like the sun suddenly starts shining and… and I just don't know! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Fiyero nodded in understanding, patting the Munckin's knee. "I completely understand what you're saying."

Boq let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're saying that you're gay."

Boq flew up. "What?!"

Fiyero snorted with laughter. "Oh, come on, Boq! What guy talks about sunshine and rainbows and _butterflies_? Have you completely lost your mind?" He grinned. "If you say such a thing to either of those girls, I bet they'd ship you off to a mental hospital straight away. Or maybe they would try to set you up with a nice guy that swings the other way as well. You know, you could be the sunshine and the flowers and butterflies, and he could be the rainbows, birds and violins."

The prince nearly rolled off the bench with laughter at his own joke.

Boq just scowled and rose to his feet. "You're no help at all," he muttered indignantly. "Fine, then. I'll go and ask someone else."

"You do that." Fiyero was still grinning broadly as he watched the Munchkin walk away, still muttering to himself angrily.

The prince checked the time. It had been twenty minutes since Elphaba had left his room… would that have been long enough for her to cool off?

He'd take the risk, he decided. He couldn't leave her like this. He had been horrible to her and he had been stupid, and so now he needed to make it up to her.

* * *

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed as she re-entered their shared dorm room. "You're back! I stepped out to talk to Shenshen and Pfannee for a moment," she explained, "but I was hoping I'd be back when you came back! Did you talk to Fiyero?"

Elphaba was lying on her back with a pillow clutched between her fingers. Now she tossed the pillow at the ceiling and caught it again as it came down.

"Yeah."

"And…" Galinda seemed a little anxious. "Are we… okay?"

Elphaba glanced over at her roommate. "You and me?" she asked. "Yes."

Galinda immediately started squealing again. She leapt onto the bed next to Elphaba and threw her arms around the green girl in a hug. "Oh, Elphie, you have no idea how happy I am that you believe us! For a moment there, I was afraid that you really didn't want to be my friend anymore, or that you and Fiyero would break up, and that would be _so _horrendificifying – hey, wait a clock-tick," she frowned as her eye fell upon her desk. "What happened to my Valentine's Day cards?"

Elphaba sat up and scowled. "I sent them out."

Galinda gaped at her. "What?"

"I couldn't stand to look at them a moment longer," Elphaba declared hotly. "Valentine's Day is stupid and I was done with watching you kissing cards all the time. It may be a nice day for those who have a _boyfriend_, but would it be so much to ask for them to take into account the feelings of those who _don't _have boyfriends?!"

"But Elphie," Galinda said gently. "You no longer are one of the girls without a boyfriend."

Elphaba drew her knees to her chest. "Yes, I am."

Galinda frowned. "No, you…" Then her eyes widened and she gawked at Elphaba.

"Elphie, tell me it's not true."

Elphaba looked at her. Then she looked down.

"You broke up with Fiyero?!"

"He's better off without me," the green girl insisted. "Because, you know, all I do is 'push people away and make a spectacle out of myself'." She used her fingers as quote marks.

Galinda's eyes widened. "He said that?"

Elphaba went to lie on her side, clutching the pillow to her chest.

"Oh, Elphie…" The blonde stroked her friend's hair. "I'm sorry. But you know Fiyero – he's just stupid and brainless sometimes! He'll come around!"

Elphaba sniffled. "I don't care. He's right, Glin. Look at me. I'm the Artichoke. The green girl. I only cause pain to the people around me, anyway – Fiyero is better off without me. Everyone is."

Galinda clenched her fists. "Did he say that?" she demanded.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. But it's true," she insisted.

Galinda sighed and rubbed her roommate's back in an attempt to comfort her. "Oh, Elphie. I'm sorry. But you're wrong, you know. He's not better off without you – no-one is! He loves you! And so do I, and Nessa does, too… you're not alone, Elphie."

Elphaba sighed. "Thanks, Glin, but…"

Galinda hugged her. "You'll be fine, Elphie. Do you want me to distract you? I could give you a makeover, or we could do girl talk… or go out for dinner, or something… what do you say?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I really just want to be alone right now," she said honestly.

Galinda sighed, but nodded. "Okay. I'm going out for dinner with the girls, then," she said. "To give you some privacy."

Elphaba smiled faintly at her friend. "Thanks, Glin. Just bring me back a sandwich or something."

"I will." Galinda hugged the green girl one more time, then left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Ryyrrika?" Nessa waved her hand in front of the boy's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" He looked up. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong," he hastened to reassure her. He showed her the card he had in his hands. "I just got this card from Galinda."

"_Galinda_?!" Nessa's eyes narrowed. That annoying blonde bimbo had already stolen Boq's heart away from Nessa – did she have to take Ryyrrika now, too? The girl snatched the card from her boyfriend's hand and read it. She scowled when she saw the lipstick kiss that was pressed to the inside of the card.

"That's it," she declared, tossing the card onto the table. "I'm going to kill her."

Ryyrrika just looked flabbergasted. "Nessa? What –"

"Don't you dare stop me," she hissed, pointing a finger at him. "Ryyrrika, you're not in love with Galinda, are you?"

He looked utterly confused. "In love with Galinda? Me? Why would you – oh, the card. Of course. Yes. I mean, no! No, I'm not in love with Galinda!" he said quickly. "I'm in love with you!"

Nessa grumbled something under her breath. "I'm done with this," she said. "Someone needs to teach Galinda a lesson."

She wheeled herself out of the building. Outside, small groups of girls were talking angrily to one another.

"What's going on?" Nessa asked Milla, who was in some of her classes.

"Galinda sent cards with kisses to every boy on campus," explained Milla. "Not everyone is too happy with that."

"Is that such a strange thing?" another girl demanded. "She's the most popular girl on campus, and she's trying to steal all our boyfriends away from us!"

"I'm sure that's not what she's trying to –"

"She sent every boy a Valentine's Day card!" a third girl chimed in. "Why would she do such a thing? Would _you _like your boyfriend to get a kissed Valentine's Day card from another girl?"

"No," Milla admitted, "but –"

"She already stole my boyfriend away from me once," one of the girls growled. "She dated him for, like, a week, and then she dumped him for someone else."

"She stole Boq away from me, too," said Nessa. "He's all over her, completely in love, and she doesn't even want anything with him. She just likes the attention."

"Ha!" one of the other girls sneered. "We'll give her some attention!"

"Let's go and find Galinda," yet another girl decided, and all the others agreed. Milla shrugged and joined in; and Nessa wheeled herself along with the rest of the group, determined to give Galinda what she deserved.

* * *

"ELPHIE!" A flurry of blonde and peach shot through the hallways and towards the door.

"Out of my way, Fifi," Galinda commanded the Vinkun prince that was currently blocking the door.

"Galinda!" He stopped her. "Please let me in?"

Galinda looked confused. "Huh?"

"I'm trying to make it up to Fae," he explained, staring at his feet. "But she won't let me in."

"Galinda, if you let him inside our room, I'm going to deliver you to that mob of angry girlfriends downstairs!" Elphaba called from inside the room and Galinda grimaced.

"Sorry, Fifi," she apologised, opening the door and quickly slipping inside, closing and locking it again before Fiyero could follow her.

"Galinda!" he cried from the other side of the door.

"My life is depending on it, Fiyero!" she called back before turning around and smoothing out the skirts of her peach-coloured dress.

"Elphie, they've gone crazy," she said. "There's this group of girls that's trying to get me and I don't even know why!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You don't know why?!"

Galinda shook her head with a pout and Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Sweet _Oz_, Galinda!" she exclaimed. "The Valentine's Day cards, of course!"

Galinda blinked.

"You sent cards with _kisses _to every boy on campus," Elphaba reminded her roommate. "Including the boys with girlfriends."

Galinda's eyes widened. "Oh."

"I already saw Milla," said Elphaba. "And I believe Nessa was there, too."

Galinda bit her lip. "Oh, Oz. What have I done?" She started pacing. "Poor Nessa – she was just so happy with Ryyrrika, and… Oz dammit, we had just made up over the Boq issue and now this! Why is my life always so complicated?" she wailed dramatically, letting herself fall down onto the bed.

Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. "Because you _make _it complicated! If you could just leave all those boys alone for _one clock-tick_!"

Galinda frowned at her friend. "You don't have to get all snippy with me," she sniffed.

Elphaba sighed. "Sorry, Glin. My problem is not with you…"

"No, I know," Galinda assured her. "Your problem is with the baboon standing out in the hallway."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow.

Galinda giggled. "I'm sorry, I just always wanted to say 'baboon'."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but she was smiling – a little.

"You're going to have to make it up to those girls," she told her blonde friend.

Galinda sighed. "I know. But how?"

"Just apologise," Elphaba advised her.

"Fiyero apologised to _you_, yet you still refuse to forgive him," Galinda pointed out.

"That's different," the green girl insisted. "Glin, you'd better hurry up before they come up here and try to break down the door."

Galinda grumbled and pushed herself to her feet. "_Fine_. I'll go. Do you want me to let Fiyero in on my way out?"

Elphaba's face fell and she shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "I don't want to see him. Tell him to go away. It's over."

Galinda pouted. "Elphie…"

"No, Glin."

Galinda sighed. "Fine," she conceded. "But one way or another, I'm going to make sure you two will get back together, Elphie. That's a promise."

With that, she slipped out of the door to face the mob of angry girlfriends.


	3. Trust issues and apologies

**AN: Here is my second and last chapter. Like Maddy before me, I'm quite proud of my own Boq part. ^_^ Thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews as well as your follows/favs. They always brighten our day! :) I must say, though, that I'm quite amused by everyone feeling sorry for Elphaba. When I was writing my chapters, I was feeling quite sorry for Fiyero and Galinda - especially Fiyero! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Elizabeth.**

* * *

**Trust issues and apologies**

"There she is!"

As soon as Galinda set foot outside the building, the angry shouts from the mob grew louder and one girl lunged forward, nails at the ready. Galinda jumped back just in time, a startled shriek escaping her lips. Luckily for Galinda, Milla reached forward to grab the other girl, hauling her backwards. Galinda let out a shaky breath.

"You boyfriend-stealing bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" the girl screamed.

A loud cheer went up.

"Why are you doing this to us?" another girl called out. "We didn't do anything to you. Why are you trying to take away our boyfriends?"

"She's just trying to get all the attention from the boys," someone said. "That's all it is."

"Please, just let me explain!" Galinda cried desperately.

"We can all see what's going on here, Galinda," Nessarose added her bit. "There's no point in defending yourself. We all know it's just going to be a pack of lies."

"Yeah!" the crowd chorused.

"Come on, girls, just give her a chance," Milla said, trying to play peacemaker. "If you don't like what she says, _then_ you can lynch her."

Galinda gulped. "Thanks, Milla," she muttered.

Milla beamed. "No problem."

Galinda hopped up onto a nearby bench. "Fellow Shizettes," she began in her usual gracious manner, sounding much calmer than she felt. "Yes, it is true that I made cards for all the boys for Valentine's Day. Yes, I did intend to send them out, but not yet. Unfortunately, there was a…mix-up, and the wrong envelopes were sent out. _However_," she stressed as the murmuring of the mob grew louder again, "the act of giving out Valentine's cards to the boys was not intended to steal anyone away from anyone. It was only intended to show the boys that I, as a woman, on behalf of all women on the campus, appreciate their presence. I did not set out to cause any unnecessary rifts in relationships or my friendship with any of you; I only wanted to say thankyou to the boys. I did not take into consideration all possible consequences of my actions – a very human mistake. I am truly sorry and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me my…thoughtlessness." Galinda put her hand across her heart and bowed her head, internally praying that she wouldn't be lynched.

"Then why leave lipstick marks all over the cards?" Nessarose asked. "If you had just wanted to say 'thankyou', you wouldn't have put lipstick marks everywhere."

Galinda bit her lip as she looked up to face Nessarose. "I…wanted to make it more personal?" she said feebly. "But not like that – not like, trying to steal anyone or anything…just…like a signature…"

"Alright," Milla said before the crowd could go off at Galinda again. "Galinda has said her piece. Why don't you all go away and cool off, think about what Galinda has said and _then_ decide if you're angry or can forgive her or whatever. Yes?"

Reluctantly, the girls agreed and the crowd dispersed.

Galinda sat down and sagged back against the wall. "Thanks, Milla. You just saved my life."

"It wouldn't have needed saving if you'd just thought for a change," Milla told the other girl pointedly. "But you're welcome."

Galinda grimaced. "I guess I need to work on that, huh? Maybe I should listen to Elphie when she tells me that."

"It might be a good idea," Milla agreed.

* * *

"Elphaba, _please_! Just let me in!"

"What, so you can insult me again? In my own dorm?" Elphaba snorted. "I think not."

"Elphaba, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it. It just…slipped out. I never meant to hurt you at all."

"In my experience, anything that 'just slips out' usually does so because that is what that person really thinks. Now go away."

Fiyero sighed and slumped against the door, drawing his knees up to his chest and burying his head in his arms. What had he done?

After a few long moments, Fiyero ran his hands through his hair and raised his head with another sigh. "Elphaba…what can I ever do to make this up to you? To regain your trust? To get you to…well, not forgive me, because what I said was unforgiveable, but to get you to…accept my apology, at least?"

Everything was silent. Fiyero took that as a sign of hope – a sign that maybe, just maybe, he was on the right track.

"How can I show you that I regret saying that more than I've ever regretted anything in my entire life – and there are plenty of things I've regretted. How can I show you that I really do love you? I love you, Elphaba. I love you so much that it hurts. And to have said something so, so stupid like that and made you angry with me…it's tearing me apart, Elphaba. I feel so horrendible, and I guess I can't blame you for not wanting anything to do with me ever again, but Elphaba…I really don't think I can live without you." He paused, but there was still no reply. "It's no good, Elphaba. I can't go on like this. Please talk to me. I'm going to stay right here until you talk to me."

Fiyero spent the night there until about three o'clock the next morning when he was chased away by someone who thought he was a burglar.

* * *

"See, the problem is that I think I'm in love with both of them. They're both so beautiful, and they both have different qualities," Boq said. "I told Fiyero about my…predicament, but he just laughed at me. I'm sure I'm not the first guy to be in this position, and I probably won't be the last. He just doesn't understand. He's in love with Elphaba. It would be pretty hard to be in love with two girls when one of them is Elphaba. You'd have to be a one-woman man in order to be in love with Elphaba. How could he understand me? That's why I thought I'd talk to you about it. Surely you'd understand better, if not completely.

"It's hard to not be in love with Galinda. She just has such a magnetic personality. She's always so happy and cheerful and bubbly and…it's like the sun has come out. She's sunshine personified, and that gorgeous, golden hair really highlights that aspect of her personality. She's the spring after the winter – the flowers in bloom and the butterflies coming out after the ground has thawed and the snow has melted away." He glanced over at the card sitting on his desk and sighed. "The only problem is that she never notices me. She's finally realized that I crave her attention, but she doesn't reciprocate my feelings. And who could blame her? Afterall, I'm just a Munchkin. I'm nondescript; I blend into the crowd. There's nothing special about me. I'm not exactly what you could call 'handsome' – far from it. And she's just so popular – always in demand; all the guys are constantly falling over themselves for her, just like me, I guess. But a lot of those guys are really good-looking. She's got the pick of the bunch. Why should she choose me?

"But then there's Nessarose – a name very fitting, for she is as beautiful as a rose. When I'm with her, it's rainbows and birds singing and violins playing…as corny as that sounds. But it's true. I never believed those silly love songs until I met her. But I've only just come to realize it. It took me months of chasing after Galinda while being in a relationship with Nessa and then a nasty break-up to make me realize how lucky I was to have her as a girlfriend. To make me realize what a wonderful person she really is, despite all her faults…and believe me, she has more than Galinda has. Yet her good qualities more than make up for her faults. I was such a fool to let her go. She tried so hard to get me back…but I've blown that one, because now she's got a new boyfriend.

"I've been really stupid about this whole thing. Fiyero would be proud of me for my stupidity. I was with the girl who loved me but let her go because I was in love with a girl who could never love me back…and now I've no chance with either of them, yet my feelings for both girls are growing stronger the more I see them and the more I'm with them.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

There was no reply.

"I thought maybe you'd understand a bit. Fiyero kept making fun of me. He said that if I said that to a woman, they'd think I was gay or cart me off to a mental hospital. You're a woman. What do you think?"

There was a thoughtful silence.

"You're right. I'm an idiot. Maybe I should give up and look for someone else. Maybe I should give up on girls altogether." He paused. "No, I can't do that. I love Galinda and Nessa too much to give up on them. What shall I do?" Boq looked into her eyes, begging her to tell him.

The teddy bear stared straight back.

* * *

"I'm not convinced," Pfannee declared, putting her nose in the air.

"Me, neither," agreed Shen-Shen. "And to think, we counted her as our closest friend. We thought she was one of us."

"I've never liked her," Nessarose muttered darkly, wheeling herself along behind the other two girls. "I never trusted her, and it seems I was right not to."

"Nessarose."

Nessarose looked up and came to a stop, taken aback at the sharp tone of voice being directed at her.

"We need to talk."

Nessarose was quiet for a moment, before she ventured to ask, "What about?"

Ryyrrika sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "This whole…vendetta you seem to have against Galinda. It's got to stop."

"I am _not_ going to just stand aside and let Galinda steal you away from me like she did with Boq," Nessarose declared.

"Why do you keep saying that? Galinda is _not_ trying to steal me away from you!" Ryyrrika said, frustrated.

"Yes, she is!" Nessarose argued.

"No, she's not." Ryyrrika knelt down beside Nessarose's wheelchair. "And if she were, she wouldn't succeed. I told you I love you. Don't you trust that?"

Nessarose's temper flared. "I do _not_ have trust issues! That's my sister's job!"

"Nessa!" Ryyrrika snapped. "Pull yourself together."

Nessarose huffed and turned her head away.

Ryyrrika waited for a moment before speaking again. "Look, I've tried to tell you that it's you I love. And I really do love you, and I really want to try and make our relationship work. But honestly? I don't think I can deal with a jealous girlfriend who doesn't trust me. So what's it to be, Nessa? Are you going to trust me? Or are you going to let me walk out of your life?"

There was an excruciatingly long silence before Nessarose sniffled. "I…I guess I can trust you…I don't want you to go…I don't want Galinda to win…"

"Nessa…"

"…And I love you, too," Nessarose said quietly, looking at him. "I'm sorry for being such a jealous idiot."

Ryyrrika smiled softly. "Just try to trust me, okay?"

Nessarose nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Ryyrrika kissed her softly.

* * *

"We've thought."

"Oh, dear," Galinda mumbled.

"We're not satisfied with your lame explanations and excuses," the girl continued. "We have decided to lynch you."

Galinda gulped.

"Girls, girls, don't be so hasty!" Milla said strongly, stepping in. "Lynching is not the answer. Unless you're all looking to get yourselves expelled from Shiz and jailed for life. Galinda may be an idiot, but there's no need to kill her over it."

"You wanna bet?" someone shouted.

"Look, the girl has seen how angry her actions have made you all. You have expressed your outrage and she has apologized. I'm sure she has learnt her lesson and will never do anything like this again. Right, Miss Upland?"

"Right," Galinda agreed, nodding vigorously.

"So we can all put this behind us."

"I don't think so," growled Pfannee. "I thought we were friends, Galinda. And then you go and do this to me. To us. I still don't believe your story."

"Milla's right."

Everyone turned surprised looks onto Nessarose.

"What did you say?" Pfannee asked sharply.

"I said, Milla is right," Nessarose repeated.

"I can't have heard that right. I thought you were on our side." Pfannee looked disgusted.

"No. I've come to see that what we are doing is wrong." Nessarose wheeled herself up to the front and turned to face the crowd. She took a deep breath and glanced quickly to the side of the mob to see Ryyrrika nodding at her encouragingly, a smile on his face. "I don't know if I believe that Galinda made a genuine mistake, but have any of you stopped to consider your boyfriends' opinions on this? Do they care about it? Or are they too committed to yourselves? When I first found out my boyfriend had received a card from Galinda, I was blinded with rage…I was jealous and insecure, and I thought she would steal him right away from me. But then I came to realize that he didn't even care about Galinda's card." Nessarose smiled softly at the boy in question. "He's in love with me. And I believe him, because relationships are built on trust. If you have no trust, you have no relationship. So do you trust your boyfriends?"

Milla clapped loudly. "Yes, exactly, Nessa! Even if Galinda's intent _was_ to steal your boyfriend – which I highly doubt – you should give your boyfriends a chance."

There was a silence as the gathered girls processed this. Finally, the spokeswoman of the group heaved a sigh. "Maybe this is the wrong way to go about it. Let's just settle for ignoring her." She turned around to face the others. "Alright, girls, let's go. Looks like the fun's over."

Galinda sagged against the wall in shock as she realized it was finally over…or so it seemed. "Thanks, Nessa. I really owe you one."

Nessarose considered the blonde girl for a moment. "Thank Ryyrrika," she finally said. "He's the one who brought me to my senses. As I said, I still don't know if I believe you, but if I'm giving Ryyrrika a chance, I suppose I should extend you the same courtesy. Besides," she added, "I don't want to lose him as well."

Galinda managed a weak smile. "I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about there. Well, now that that's over, I'd better go see to your sister."

Nessarose frowned. "Why?"

"Didn't you know? She broke up with Fiyero."

Nessarose's jaw dropped. "_What?!_" she screeched. "Why? What happened?"

Galinda shook her head. "Long story…one I don't particularly want to share. Not right now, anyway." She grimaced. "Suffice to say she jumped to some wrong conclusions and got angry with him, but right after they finally made up again, Fiyero said something stupid as per usual and now Elphaba refuses to even talk to him." Galinda sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Nessarose offered.

Galinda shook her head quickly. "No, no, it's fine. I…really should be the one to do it. But thanks. Just wish me luck!"

"Lots of it," Nessarose said.

"You'll need it," Milla added.

"Don't I know it," Galinda muttered.

* * *

"Elphie, what are you doing?"

"I can't do this anymore," Elphaba declared stubbornly. "He's always there. I can't rid of him. He waits outside the room. I can't go to my lectures because either he's in the same class or I run into him in the hallways. I can't go to the cafeteria…it's impossible. He's always trying to talk to me. And now this." The green girl swept her arm over the desk and Galinda saw a bunch of red roses lying there. "He's stalking me, Glin," she said tearfully, voice breaking. "I can't take this anymore. I have to leave."

"What? Elphie, no!" Galinda cried. "You can't do that!"

"I have to," Elphaba repeated. "I can't do it, Glin."

"But you can't leave me!" Tears began to well up in Galinda's eyes and she sniffled.

"You'll be fine without me. Better off, even." Elphaba hugged her best friend. "I'll always remember you, Glin. And we'll keep in contact, okay? I just can't stay here anymore. Promise me you'll look after Nessa."

"Elphie –"

"Please? Promise me that," Elphaba begged.

Galinda sniffled again and nodded. "I promise, Elphie."

Elphaba gave the other girl another hug before grabbing her suitcase and exiting the room without looking back.

Galinda stared after her for a few minutes, shell-shocked, before springing into action. Without even pausing to check her reflection, she fairly flew over to the boys' dormitories, where she rapped urgently on the door to Fiyero's suite. After what seemed to Galinda like an eternity, the door finally opened.

Fiyero heaved a tired sigh upon seeing the blonde girl standing in front of him. "What is it, Galinda?"

"She's leaving."

"Who's leaving? What are you talking about?" Fiyero asked wearily.

"Elphie. She's leaving Shiz and going back home to Munchkinland."

Immediately, Fiyero paled. "She's doing what?" he asked faintly. "No, she can't do that! I can't survive without her! I need her!"

"You have to go and stop her," Galinda said urgently, bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet – well, as best she could in heels.

"I can't," Fiyero said ruefully. "She won't listen to me. She'll probably use her magic or something. He ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, Oz, what am I going to do? Can't you stop her?"

"I tried…she's set on it. She said she can't go on here… Fiyero…it has to be you to stop her. It's up to you." Galinda looked at him solemnly.

"But how?" Fiyero cried desperately.

"I don't…" Galinda trailed off and her eyes slowly brightened.

"What?" demanded Fiyero.

"I just might have an idea."

* * *

"Where is the driver?" Elphaba asked the empty area. "He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. He should have been here by now. I don't want to hang around here any longer." When the driver still didn't appear, the green girl let out a frustrated growl. "Hurry up!"

Eventually, the driver came hurrying towards her.

"Finally! Shall we go?" Elphaba asked sarcastically.

The driver did not flinch. "Certainly, miss. Whither are we bound?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow sceptically at the man's old-world way of talking, but decided to ignore it. "Munchkinland, Nest Hardings. Colwen Grounds, to be exact."

"Colwen Grounds it is." The driver took Elphaba's suitcase and hoisted it onto the roof rack as Elphaba herself climbed into the carriage.

In a matter of minutes, there were off. Elphaba spent the next few hours reading while she tried to forget what she had left behind and tried not to think about what was in store for her. In fact, she was too engrossed in her activity to notice that the carriage did not take the Munchkinland turn-off.


	4. Dates and Valentines

**aN: Hi guys! I know Elizabeth already updated today, but this is the final one-shot in the Valentine's Day series and I wanted to post it on Valentine's Day.**

**Any errors are my fault - I spent all day writing this, so my concentration was a bit off at some point. Nevertheless, enjoy and see you next time!**

**Maddy**

* * *

**Dates and Valentines**

It wasn't until the emerald green City came into view that Elphaba finally glanced out of the window and stared at the view in bewilderment.

"What in Oz…?" She clambered forward and yelled at the driver, "Hey, you! Where the hell are we?!"

"We're almost at our destination, miss," the driver said drily.

"But the Emerald City is not my destination!" Elphaba yelled. "It's _Munchkinland_, I told you that! Colwen Grounds! Please don't tell me you've made a mistake?"

The driver just shook his head. "Don't worry, miss," he said mysteriously. "We are going exactly where you are supposed to go."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Stop the carriage."

The driver cast a quick look over his shoulder. "What –"

"Stop the carriage," she snapped again. "I have to use the bathroom."

The carriage slowly drew to a stop and Elphaba jumped out of it; but instead of disappearing between the bushes by the side of the road, she stomped over to where the driver was sitting.

The man quickly tried to pull his hat over his eyes to hide his face, but Elphaba snatched the hat away from him.

"I don't believe this!" she screeched, angrier than he had ever seen her. "So now you're not only _stalking _me, you're also _kidnapping _me?! Have you completely misplaced your mind?!"

"Fae," Fiyero tried, but she was fuming.

"What did you do, bribe the driver?" she hissed at him.

His sheepish look told her enough.

She threw her arms up into the air and turned around. "That's it. I'll just _walk _to Munchkinland."

"Fae, please wait," he begged her.

"Don't call me that," she spat over her shoulder.

He leapt forward and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Elphaba," he said pleadingly. "Just listen to me."

She crossed her arms and she didn't turn to face him, but at least she stopped walking.

"Yes, I paid the driver so that I could take his place," he conceded. "But I only did it because I love you."

She snorted.

"Hear me out." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you, F- Elphaba," he corrected himself. "I love you so much, and I'm so sorry about what I said. I want… no, I _need _you to forgive me."

She didn't say anything.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," he said. "I've spent weeks planning the perfect date for you and me… here in the Emerald City. Because I know how badly you've been wanting to come here your entire life long." He looked at her, even though she still wouldn't look back at him.

"All I'm asking for is one chance," he said. "One date. We'll sleep in separate rooms tonight, if you want to; and tomorrow I'm going to take you out and I'm going to prove to you how sorry I am and how much I love you. If you're still not convinced after that, I promise I'll take you back to Shiz and I will never talk to you again, if you don't want me to. You can't just quit Shiz, Elphaba. You're so smart, you could achieve so much… don't throw that away because of me."

She turned towards him – a little. "So…" She cocked her head. "If I don't forgive you, you promise you won't bother me anymore?"

He nodded solemnly. "Promise."

"No more flowers, no more attempts to talk to me, no more sleeping in front of my door?"

He shook his head. "None of those. I swear."

She hesitated.

"And if you're not willing to do it for me," he added, "then think about this: no matter what happens, at least you'll have seen the Emerald City."

She sighed, her shoulders slumped, and he knew he had won.

"Fine," she said flatly. "But we'll sleep in separate rooms tonight, and the night after that as well – not just separate _beds_, mind you, but separate _rooms_. I'll give you tomorrow. If I'm not convinced, you're going to take me back to Shiz first thing in the morning afterwards, and then I don't want to talk to you ever again. Okay?"

He knew he had to agree or she wouldn't let him prove himself, so he said, "Okay."

He just hoped he would be able to convince her.

She sighed again and climbed back into the carriage, leaning her head against the window as he quickly urged the horse to walk again, heading for the Emerald City Gates.

* * *

"Hey, Fae," he greeted her brightly the next morning. "Sleep well?"

She glared at him. "I told you not to call me that."

He sighed. "Humour me?" he asked her. "Just for today?"

She grumbled, but didn't protest.

"Let's go and get breakfast," he suggested, steering her out of the hotel and into the streets of the Emerald City.

Just like the night before, her face lit up upon seeing the City in all its green glory and there was a look of wonder on her face that he had almost never seen there before. Despite herself, she held her breath in excitement when she saw the huge library across from their hotel.

"Oh, can we go there later?" she asked, eyes shining.

He smiled – he had hoped the City would melt her a little. "Of course."

They chose a small restaurant nearby to have breakfast; and once they had ordered, Elphaba started shifting in her seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

He looked at her. "Fae," he said.

She looked up and met his gaze for just a moment before looking away again. "Was this what you and Galinda were planning?" she asked quietly. "A date for you and me in the Emerald City?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes," he said. "I ran out of ideas, so I asked her; and when she came up with this, I knew it was perfect. I know you've always wanted to see the City… Glin has some connections here, so she pulled a few strings to make all this… extra special. You'll see," he assured her when she shot him an alarmed look.

Their coffee arrived, and Elphaba stirred hers for a few moments, lost in thought.

"Galinda says you stayed in the hallway until three in the morning, that one night," she said softly.

He grimaced. "Yeah."

He sighed and took her hand. She didn't pull away, which he took as a good sign.

"Fae," he said softly. "I meant everything I said that night. Every word of it. I love you –"

"You said you love me so much it hurts," she interrupted him, pulling her hand away.

He looked at her and nodded. "I did say that," he said.

She wrapped her arms around herself and said crossly, "Yes, well, it hurts me, too."

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a sip of coffee, choosing his next words carefully.

"Elphaba." He took her hand again and waited until she would meet his gaze.

He locked his eyes with hers. "I am so, so sorry," he said, trying to convey his sincerity to her, "for what I said. I crossed a line, and I shouldn't have. The thing is… you may not know it yet, but you're not the only one with a temper. When I get frustrated about something, I just… snap. I snap and I say all kinds of things I don't mean, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. Fae…" He squeezed her hand softly. "I know – I _know _– that your skin and your father are things that you will always be insecure about, and I understand that. I should have understood it back then, too. I treated you like your father treats you – I gave you the feeling that it's your own fault that other people treat you the way they do… and you have no idea how horrendible I feel about that. It's the last thing I ever wanted to do. Because it's not your fault, Fae. Not at all. You know that, right?"

She tried to look away, but he caught her chin and gently tilted her head back, making her look back at him again.

"It's not your fault," he stated firmly, "that they can't see what an amazing, wonderful, _beautiful _person you really are. I love you, I love you so much; and I promise, I _promise_, that if you just give me one more chance, I'll prove that to you. I can't promise you that I'll never say anything stupid again, because we all know that I am a bit brainless…"

She chuckled weakly.

"…but I promise you I will try," he continued. "And I will always do everything I can to make it up to you. Because you're worth it. Elphaba… you're worth everything."

She stared at him for a few long moments, clearly processing his words, mulling them over in her head. He waited patiently for her to say something.

Then the waitress suddenly appeared by their table. "Here you go," she said way too cheerfully. "Scrambled eggs and toast for the lady," she put the plate in front of Elphaba, "and pancakes for you, sir." She set the other plate down before Fiyero and smiled widely at them. "Enjoy!" Then she left again.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, but she was staring down at her plate now, poking at her eggs with her fork. He sighed, realising the moment had passed.

He wasn't going to give up, though. They still had the rest of the day.

* * *

After breakfast, he allowed Elphaba to drag him into the huge library; then she took him to at least seven bookshops and three museums, forced him into some historical buildings, and stood in front of the theatre for at least ten minutes with a longing look on her face.

"I've never been to the theatre," she told him with an absent smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes. "But I've always wanted to go… Galinda always told me how amazing it was – she used to go quite often with her parents. Father took Nessa sometimes, she was always very enthusiastic about it as well." She sighed. "It's such a shame I don't have enough money to pay for it…"

He pushed away the annoyance he felt upon hearing that Frex had taken Nessarose to the theatre, but not Elphaba – he would probably never get over the fact that the two sisters were treated so unequally. Instead, he just grinned to himself. Galinda had told him about Elphaba's secret wish to see a theatre show once, and apparently, she had been right. He was already looking forward to seeing her face when they would get to the extra special part of today.

He managed to squeeze in lunch, because otherwise she'd just downright forget to feed herself in all her excitement; but other than that, he let her determine their programme for the day. She seemed to loosen up a bit over the course of the day - which he was grateful for - but he didn't really get another opportunity to talk to her the way they had talked during breakfast.

When the clocks of one of the nearby churches chimed five times, Fiyero gently urged Elphaba back to the hotel.

"No! Why?" she protested. "Aren't we going to eat out in the City? Galinda is always swooning over all these restaurants that she read about in OzBeat magazine, and I know I probably can't afford any of those, but there must be _somewhere _we can go – and I haven't seen everything yet, and I –"

"Fae," he cut her off, laughing. "I'm glad you like it, really, and I promise you that we're going to eat out in the City, but we need to change first." Upon her questioning look, he clarified, "Clothes."

She glared at him. "I got that much, Fiyero. I was just wondering why."

His grin widened. "Because," he said. "From now on, this will be an official date; which means I planned everything and I'm paying for everything, and the things I have planned will require us to dress up."

She wrinkled her nose. "I didn't bring anything fancy," she protested weakly, and he grinned at her.

"Don't worry," he said. "I took care of it. Or, well… Galinda did," he admitted.

She looked at him for a long time. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she mused, more to herself than to him. "About… about trying to make it up to me, I mean."

He risked wrapping his arm around her waist. She tensed a little, but didn't pull away.

"I asked you what I could do to make it up to you," he said quietly. "And I'm willing to do anything it takes, Fae. I hoped that by doing this, I could show you that I really meant what I said… that I could maybe make a start in apologising to you properly. I love you so much, Fae, and what I said that day is true – I don't think I can live without you. Not anymore. You are my life."

She shook her hair in front of her face to hide from him the fact that there were tears in her eyes.

"Fae?" he asked, concerned, when he heard her sniffle.

She waved him away. "It's cold," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as if to support that statement. "I just have a bit of a runny nose."

He didn't press the issue. "Okay. Come on, let's get inside."

He walked her to her room and held up one finger. "Wait here."

He disappeared into his own room and came out again minutes later, carrying a large box.

"Galinda gave me this," he explained upon seeing Elphaba's questioning look. "She told me you'd know what to do with it."

She opened the box curiously, but groaned when she saw what was inside.

She reached into the box and pulled out a mascara wand, waving it around. "I'm about as clueless when it comes to make-up as Galinda is when it comes to Literature," she complained.

Fiyero grinned and quickly kissed her cheek before she could stop him. "You'll figure it out," he said, walking back into his own room, which was right next to hers. "Be ready in an hour!"

Elphaba went back into her room, unpacking the box. There was a dress, a pair of shoes, a purse, a curling iron – _honestly?_ – and some make-up – a mascara wand, eyeliner, blush and some lipstick. There was also a note.

_Dearest Elphie, I hope that by now, you'll have forgiven Fiyero for being stupid (I mean, really, how is that different from his usual behaviour?) and you're having the bestest time ever! That time is just about to get even better!_

_Okay, so the mascara should go on your eyelashes, the eye liner just below your eyes. Lipstick on your lips and blush on your cheekbones – just in case you forgot. I added some instructions for the curling iron because honestly, Elphie, you look SO pretty with your hair curled!_

_Have a great time and I want you to tell me EVERYTHING when you get back!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Galinda_

_P.S. Wear the necklace Fiyero gave you before Lurlinemas break! You know, the emerald-and-sapphire one? It matches the dress so perfectly!_

_Another P.S. I know the heels are high, but these shoes just go so perfectly with the dress… Please try not to stumble and break them. The heels, I mean. They're mine and I still want them back – preferably in one piece._

Elphaba chuckled and put the note aside, staring down at the heap of things on her bed for a moment before getting to work.

* * *

When Fiyero knocked on the door to her room an hour later, calling, "Fae! Are you ready?", she quickly grabbed her purse and glanced herself over in the mirror one more time before opening the door for him.

The moment he laid eyes on her, his eyes widened to the point where she feared they might fall out of their sockets. "Wow," he breathed.

She fidgeted with her purse. "Really?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, I don't know the first thing about applying make-up, and I think something went wrong when I was doing my hair, but –"

He cut her off with a kiss and had to hold back from dancing with joy when she didn't pull away and/or slap him for that.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said honestly.

She just blushed and lowered her eyes. "Shall we go?"

He offered her his arm, which she accepted. As they walked into the lobby and then out into the cold, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She was wearing a dark blue, strapless dress with a form-fitting bodice and a skirt that flowed in soft layers down to the floor. She was wearing high heels in the same blue colour, with small silver decorations on them that matched the jewellery she was wearing – the silver necklace Fiyero had given her a few days before Lurlinemas, the one with the emerald and sapphire blue gemstones. She had curled her hair and left it to fall down her shoulders in loose, silken waves. She truly did look breathtaking.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Elphaba's eyes widened. "Yero…" she said hesitantly. "I'm really sorry, but… I can't afford that."

"You don't have to," he told her firmly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Like I said, I'm paying for everything. It's a date, after all. The guy is supposed to pay."

She shook her head. "It's too much," she began, but he cut her off by pressing his finger to her lips.

"Then consider it an apology," he said, not leaving room for argument. "Come on."

When they entered the restaurant, Elphaba blinked and looked around her, frowning slightly in confusion. "Where is everyone else?" she wanted to know.

There was one waiter standing there, waiting for them. Other than that, there was no-one there. No staff members, no customers.

Fiyero gave her a sheepish grin. "Well…" He rubbed his neck. "I, um… originally I had just planned to take you here, but… I figured a little bit extra effort wouldn't hurt." He gestured towards the empty restaurant. "So I just rented off the entire place," he finished casually.

She gaped at him. "You did _what_?"

He grinned at her and led her further inside. Her jaw dropped. There were candles on every surface, and one of the tables was set with two plates, two glasses, a thin, white candle in the middle, and rose petals spread all across the table linen.

"I know, I know, the rose petals and candles are a bit cheesy," he acknowledged. "But hey, it's the sentiment that counts, right?" He helped her sit down and then sat down across from her, looking at her expectantly. "So…"

She hesitated.

"You're not forgiven yet," she finally said.

"But?" he prodded, holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

When she smiled at him, he felt like dancing with joy.

"But you're well on your way," she finished.

A broad grin broke through on his face, so broad that Elphaba feared for a moment that his face was going to split in two. Before she knew it, he had risen to his feet again and swept her off her chair and into his arms, taking her to an empty space in the middle of the restaurant and starting to sway with her.

She blushed. "Fiyero, there's no music," she pointed out to him.

"Yet," he corrected her, still grinning. Suddenly, four violin players appeared right next to them and started playing a song.

Elphaba gawked at Fiyero.

He laughed. "Prince," he said, shrugging. "Between my position and Galinda's connections…"

She shook her head in disbelief, but she smiled as he continued to dance with her. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I missed you," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you, too," she admitted reluctantly. "But, well…"

He squeezed her hand. "You don't have to explain yourself, Fae. You were hurt. I understand." He pulled away slightly to look into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm just really happy that we'll be okay," he said softly. Then he frowned anxiously. "We _will _be okay, won't we?"

She smiled and leant up to kiss him softly. "We will."

He grinned against her lips and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. He put her back down on her feet and kissed her again. "I love you."

She sighed, the last remnants of hurt and anger melting off her. "I love you, too, Yero."

They danced together until their food came, after which they settled down at the table and ate, talking all the while about everything and nothing.

"I remember how shocked I was when you gave me this necklace," Elphaba said, chuckling. "I really thought those gemstones were real. Galinda was disappointed when I told her that you'd told me they're not real, but honestly, I was kind of relieved – I wouldn't want you to spend that much money on me."

He laughed, but it sounded a bit forced. "Yeah…"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Fiyero?"

He sighed and bit his lip. "They're real," he admitted reluctantly.

Her eyes widened.

"They're real emeralds and sapphires," he said. "I only told you they were fake because I knew you would complain about me spending so much money on you, and you just wouldn't understand that you're completely worth it – that and a zillion more emerald and sapphire necklaces. I'm sorry I lied to you."

She kept on staring at him, taken aback.

"That's… mean," she said, frowning slightly. "And… sort of sweet, I guess. And Glin would probably say 'romantic'."

He gave her a grin. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She rolled her eyes, but complied. "Fine," she said. "Just don't do it again."

"I'll try," he promised her, making her roll her eyes again, but she was smiling.

"And now that we're talking presents, anyway…" Fiyero pulled out a wrapped up present and moved to Elphaba's seat to kiss her softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fae."

"Happy Valentine's Day." She accepted the present from him, though she was looking a bit guilty. "I don't have anything for you…"

"Fae, just this morning, you would rather have strangled me than bought me a present," he reminded her. "I don't need a present. All I need is you. The best present you could have given me is your forgiveness," he said dramatically.

He glanced at her face once and grimaced. "And now you're going to punch me for being overdramatic and cheesy."

"I would have," she conceded, "but it's no fun if you suggest it yourself."

She pulled off the wrapping paper, revealing a book with a royal blue cover, decorated with green vine-like shapes. When she opened it somewhere in the middle, she saw that it was empty.

"It's supposed to be a journal," he explained. "Or a scrapbook, or something. About our time together. I saw it a few weeks ago, and I thought it was perfect." He knelt down next to her chair. "Here – flip back to the first page."

She did, only to find a beautiful drawing there of a dark red heart. Surrounding it were all kinds of things symbolising their friends – jewelled shoes for Nessa, pink heels and dresses for Galinda, cornfields for Boq. There was also a hoof for Dr. Dillamond, a Lion cub, books and more hearts.

Inside the large heart were two silhouettes of a boy and a girl, the girl lightly accentuated with green, the boy with blue. Above the couple was written _Fae + Yero_; below the silhouettes was written _Forever_.

She held her breath. "Oh, Yero…" she said in awe. "It's beautiful. Did you draw this?"

"I have my talents," he said modestly, and she smiled and flipped a page. There was the story of how they had first met, accompanied by drawings of a carriage and a pile of books. A picture someone had made of her when she was doing what was now known as 'the Elphie-dance' that night at the OzDust Ballroom. The story of the Lion cub – as written down by Fiyero – with some drawings of lions around it, as well as a small article from the local newspaper about the removal of Dr. Dillamond and a picture of the Goat from the yearbook.

The story of Lurlinemas was also there, including a photo of Boq and Fiyero dressed as Elf and Santa and a drawing of Elphaba's necklace. After that, the book was empty.

"The rest is up to you," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked at the book with her. "Or… us, if you want to. I was hoping you'd be able to forgive me one day," he admitted. "I'd been working on this already when we got into that fight, and… well, I wanted to finish it and keep it up to date… just in case."

She surprised him by flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"I love it," she said breathlessly, her eyes shining. There were actually tears in her eyes, he noticed, which unnerved him a little.

She kissed him again. "I love _you_. We'll write about this trip together once we get back," she promised him. "I want this to be something of us both."

He smiled. "I'd love that."

He rose to his feet and extended his hand towards her. "It's half past eight," he said. "Shall we go? There's somewhere we have to be at nine."

She looked at him questioningly, but accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her outside, back into the cold. She rolled her eyes when he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders – wasn't that something only boyfriends in books did? – but she accepted it nonetheless; and when they finally reached their destination, she forgot all about that and could only stare at the theatre in front of her.

Fiyero held up two tickets, smiling widely. "Front row seats."

She threw herself at him with a soft squeal. "Oh, Fiyero! It's too much!" she protested, but he cut her off by holding up one hand.

"Humour me," he said sternly. "Just this once, let me spoil you."

She looked down at her very real and very expensive necklace; and then back up at him with one raised eyebrow.

He made a face. "Okay, then let me just spoil you _every now and then_."

She laughed and linked her arm with his as they entered the theatre together.

* * *

"Today was wonderful," Elphaba said softly when they were saying goodnight in front of their rooms a few hours later. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm just glad to have you back, Fae. I'm just going to say it one more time – I'm so sorry for what I said, and I love you so much, and I promise you that I won't disappoint you. Thank you for giving me another chance."

She leant up and kissed him. "I love you."

He deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against him. Then he rested his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight, Fae," he said softly.

She smiled and kissed him again. "Goodnight." Then she pulled away and disappeared into her own room, and he went into his.

She moved around restlessly for a while, suddenly wondering why she had insisted on sleeping in separate rooms; but then again, she had still been mad at him the night before.

She sighed and washed off her make-up, then changed into her nightgown. Her bed was cold and too big, and she found herself unable to sleep.

Instead, she rolled onto her side and took the scrapbook from her nightstand, flipping through it and smiling as she read all of the stories he had written down. She looked at the necklace, which was sitting on the nightstand right next to where the scrapbook had been.

She put the book back and rolled onto her other side, but she still couldn't sleep. Instead she just found herself thinking about today, and the days before that, and their relationship, and their fight…

She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

When there was a knock on the door, she started at first; but then she heard Fiyero's voice.

"Fae?" he called softly. "It's me. Are you awake?"

She quickly got out of bed and padded over to the door, opening it for him.

He flashed her a small, lopsided grin, but it seemed a bit quivery. "Hey."

"Is something wrong?" she queried, taking in his dishevelled appearance.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I couldn't sleep at first," he confessed. "And then… I did sleep, and I had a nightmare, and… it was about you, and… um…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I… I should probably go."

"No!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him. "You can stay," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. "I mean, I don't want to…"

"I'd like for you to stay," she confessed, and he smiled faintly and followed her into the room.

She closed the door behind him and crawled into the bed, patting the spot next to her, indicating that he could sleep there. The moment he was properly settled, she cuddled close to him, her head on his chest.

She looked up at him. "Was it a bad dream?" she asked him softly, trailing random patterns on his chest.

He swallowed and said a bit hoarsely, "Yeah."

She laid her head back on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up around the both of them, then wrapped his arms around her.

She listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat, allowing it to lull her to sleep. "I love you," she murmured as her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off.

He held her even tighter, burying his face in her hair. "I love you, too, Fae," he whispered.

Then he, too, fell asleep, happy in the knowledge that they were together again and they were going to be okay.


End file.
